


Restroom Rave

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HOW DO I TAG THERE IS ONLY FLUFF, Hinata's bathroom encounters, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, bathroom party, empty bathrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's encounters in the bathroom pretty much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restroom Rave

**Author's Note:**

> So, I blame @cheritsundere on Tumblr who gave me this terrible idea, so here, enjoy this endless fluff and terrible name which is also cheritsundere's idea

"Just be quick ok, the buses are gonna be here soon!" Suga exclaimed  
"I'm just going to the bathroom, I wont take long!" Hinata replied, dashing to the bathroom as quickly as he could  
"Um, where is chibi-chan going?" Oikawa asked while getting down from the spectator stands with Iwaizumi, both wearing matching glow-in-the-dark hoodies  
"The bathroom, why?"  
"He does realize that the bathrooms are being renovated right? You have to go over to the park bathroom across the street, we'll go tell him" Iwaizumi stated, as if it were his regular job, which it almost was, since he always took care of Oikawa  
As Hinata was heading towards the bathrooms, many other captains and vice-captains also realized this and tried to tell him, but, of course, Hinata was way too fast for any of them to catch up to, especially after the long and tiring inter-high had just ended. After Hinata ran full-speed-ahead towards the bathrooms and entered, he realized it was completely empty, no sinks, no stalls, no toilets, and nowhere to pee. As he was panicking, jumping up and down, not knowing what to do, most of the captains and vice captains came flooding into the bathroom, trying to calm the tiny person that was panicking.  
_If I play some music, will he calm down?_ Kuroo thought, not wanting to watch their previous opponent pee his pants in front of almost all the volleyball captains.  
"Kenma, you have the speakers we used on the bus right?" Kuroo asked hurriedly, quickly grabbing the speakers they used on the way to the interhigh.  
"I'll play some music to calm this guy down, can call one of the Karasuno guys to deal with him?" he continued while whipping out his phone, plugging in his dog-shaped headphones, and looking for a calming song  
_Ahh, screw it, I'll just play some of Kenma's Neko Atsume soundtrack_ Kuroo thought to himself, grabbing Kenma's phone from his gym bag and scrolling through his playlists, picking the only one that had a cat emoji in the name  
"Kuroo! If you're gonna play a song at least put something with some owl noises!" Bokuto retorted while trying to snatch Kuroo's phone  
"Do you really think that playing something with owl noises will calm this guy down?" _Not like cat noises will do any better though_  
"Erm, Kenma said that something happened to Hinata?" Ennoshita yelled, trying to make his voice louder than the cat music playing in the background  
"Ah, Hinata needs to pee" Almost everyone in the room said in unison  
"And what the hell am I supposed to do about that?" he mumbled while leaving to go and call Daichi or Suga  
As he was talking to Daichi, trying to explain the situation, Tanaka and Nishinoya were both about to head over to the bathroom to try and find out the source of the cat music, causing a worried Asahi to jump in front of them and tell them to stay  
"Asahiiii, stop being a pansy and come explore with us! They said the buses will be late anyway!"  
"B-but, Suga-san told us to stay put!" he replied sheepishly, not wanting to start a fight  
"Well we're going! Maybe the female managers started a party!" Tanaka replied cheerfully, heading towards the empty bathroom  
While walking towards the shorter pair of people in front of him he yelled "W-w-w-wait! Don't leave me alone!"

"ROOOOOOLIIIIINNNGGG THUUUUNNNDDDEEEERRRRRR!!!!" Noya yelled loudly while entering, doing a little rolling receive  
"Nishinoya-sempai!" Hinata cheered happily, completely ignoring his need of going to the bathroom and enthusiastically starting a conversation that absolutely no one could understand, the only thing anyone could understand was that there were a lot of SWOOSHs, BAMs, and lots of other noises  
"Aww, no female managers in sight…" Tanaka mumbled sadly in a corner of the large and empty bathroom  
_Well, if Hinata doesn’t need this cat playlist anymore, might as well turn this into a party no?_ Kuroo thought to himself while switching the playlist to a more party-ish one and letting Kenma rest on his lap for a while _well, he's pretty much a cat_ he thought to himself, quite satisfied

"It can't be a party with the lights on, right?" Bokuto hooted while heading over to the light switch  
As soon as the lights dimmed, Iwaizumi's fist instantly flew towards Oikawa's face  
"Hey what was that for! It's not like I can't see! WE GLOW IN THE DARK!" Oikawa yelled, dejected  
"Sorry I was dancing" Iwaizumi stated, not sad in the least, _revenge for making me babysit you_

"Alright, next is a slow-dance for all the sappy couples!" Kuroo declared teasingly, grinning towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi. At this, Oikawa instantly grabbed Iwaizumi and started slow dancing in the center of the room  
"Wow! You guys are like a disco ball! Cant let them out-stage us can we?" Bokuto teased, causing the disco ball couple to blush a deep red, even though no one could tell  
Bokuto grabbed Akaashi and stated dancing, giving small pecks on his cheeks every now and again, making everyone in the room hoot in approval 

"Meow!" the song repeated, "Oops" Kenma replied, "I put the wrong song, this is a Neko Atsume one…"  
_Kawaii!_ Kuroo thought, giving the small boy lying on his lap a few kisses and a big hug "It’s the song of your people" he whispered "Not like anyone can tell either, everyone's too busy making out. Shall we join them?" he teased again, even though they already were

"Oh! A party!" Lev yelled enthusiastically as he entered the bathroom with an angry Yaku chasing him  
"Kuroo can you play this song?" He continued while giving whispering a song name to the DJ  
"Oi didn’t you hear me!?" Yaku yelled behind the giant man in front of him and gave him a kick  
"OWWW!!!" the giant replied, rubbing where Yaku kicked him  
"And now we welcome the abusive couple!" Kuroo said teasingly, ducking when Yaku threw a volleyball at him and smirked  
"Now then, what song would the couple like?" Bokuto grinned, adding to the already high danger level  
"Don't stop by foster the people!" The tall man replied low enough that only the couple next to him could hear it, adding a little wink at the end  
"Haha! You got it bro!"  
Walking back to Yaku incredibly happy, Lev bent down and gave a little forehead kiss, causing a small and angry Yaku to kick his incredibly tall boyfriend  
"What was that for!" Lev yelled instinctively  
"Just disciplining a mutated cat!" Yaku replied, giving a little smirk  
As their back-and-forth of insults continued, the song started playing  
"Oh!" Lev grinned, carrying Yaku and jumping up and down, bumping his head on the ceiling many times, each resulting in a punch from Yaku, eventually knocking both of them out  
"Pffft! And there goes the abusive couple!" Bokuto mused once again, whisking over to Kuroo and asking him to play a slow song for the few couples left standing 

"HINATAAA! Where are you, the buses are gonna leave!" Kageyama yelled, slicing through the loud music  
"Kageyama!" Hinata replied, jumping over to where the stunned Kageyama was _a bathroom party? Seriously?_  
"Come dance!" Hinata suggested, dragging Kageyama to where all the other couples were dancing  
"Who has a party in a bathroom? Right after the inter-high too?" he continued mumbling, too tired to actually start dancing  
"Come on! Don't be a party pooper!" the tiny volleyball player begged, giving Kageyama his famous puppy eyes  
"How can I say no to that, dumbass" Kageyama replied quietly, thinking about how he could even refuse this little jumble of adorableness in front of him  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Hinata cheered, grabbing Kageyama by the waist and slow dancing

"Asahi, lets dance!" Nishinoya cheered happily, grabbing Asahi's hands and going over to Kuroo to suggest a face-paced and energetic song  
"B-but, we should go to the bus, everyone is waiting!" Asahi tried to argue, but failed miserably, since Noya told him that they could go home with the other captains  
"Ryuu! Come over and dance! Don’t just sit there like a rotting cucumber!" the small boy continued, giving Tanaka a bright smile and signaling him to come over and dance with them

"Daichi, I'm gonna go over and check on Hinata, we have to go soon!" Suga told Daichi, being the easily worried mom he was  
"Sure, I'll come with you, we just wrapped up over here!"  
"Alright lets go"

"Is that music?" Suga said worried  
"It's coming from the bathrooms?" Daichi replied, intertwining his hand with Suga's and opening the boy's bathroom door  
"A party????" Suga exclaimed, jaw down to the floor  
"WRAP IT UP, WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOTS!" Daichi yelled, completely ruining the mood  
"Haha, guess we got found out?" Kuroo said sheepishly, grabbing all the equipment and dashing out of the room to avoid getting scolded  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE COME 'ERE" Daichi announced with a stern look and signaling everyone in the room to come over to the entrance of the bathroom  
"Kneel right now and appologize!!"  
"Erm, can we leave? We're not even a part of Karasuno?" Half the people in the bathroom replied, trying to leave the bathroom with all their might  
"NOPE" Daichi sternly said "APPOLOGIZE NOW"  
"Haha, go easy on them Daichi-san" Suga said trying to calm down the angry beast beside him  
"So what should we do then?"  
"No volleyball for a week?" Suga suggested  
"WE PREFER KNEELING AND APPOLOGIZING PLEASE LET US APPOLOGIZE!" Everyone in the room said in-sync, not wanting to skip out on practice  
"See? They like apologizing" Daichi mused happily

"Alright then everyone can leave now" the Karasuno team sighed in relief "EXCEPT the Karasuno team, they stay" they sighed once again  
"ROOOOOLLLIIINNNNGGGG THUUUUUNNNDDDEEEEERRR AGGGGAAAAAIIIINNNN" Nishinoya screamed loudly, grabbing Asahi and Tanaka and running past the captains  
"You're getting scolded later you TROUBLEMAKERS!!!" Daichi yelled even louder than usual, rubbing his temples in irritation  
"So, can I leave now? I need to pee…" Hinata laughed nervously, realizing he still needed to pee  
"I'll scold you both later, and go pee Hinata" Daichi sighed  
"Thank you!" Hinata bowed and ran out the room, grabbing Kageyama with him  
"Kids…" Daichi and Suga groaned

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Go and scream at me @Magicalthingy on Tumlr! COMMENT, KUDOS, SCREAM AT ME IN TUMBLLLLLLR!


End file.
